1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supply circuit for a two-tube hydraulic system.
2. Discussion of Background
Patent Application CH 2023/90-7 has disclosed a two-tube hydraulic system of the generic type, which is supplied with a hydraulic fluid via a connecting valve designed as a plate valve. This two-tube hydraulic system is used for actuating piston/cylinder arrangements, in particular positioners in the region of the steam feed to a turbine.
Pressure surges in this region have adverse effects, since they can cause instabilities in turbine control. Such pressure surges cannot always be avoided by the existing supply circuits.